1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to bracket of an electronic device, and more particularly to a bracket, a draw assembly set, and a computer case capable of quickly detaching and mounting an electronic device.
2. Related Art
A computer case is configured with a hard disk frame for fixing a hard disk, a floppy drive or an optical disk drive therein. Common hard disk frames include a specification matching a 5.25 inch hard disk/optical disk drive and a specification matching a 3.5 inch hard disk/floppy drive. If the specification is correct, the hard disk, floppy drive or optical disk drive may be directly placed into the hard disk frame, and then secured to the hard disk frame by screws.
If the specification is incorrect, a small size hard disk (for example, 2.5 inch hard disk), may also be adapted into a hard disk frame for a large size hard disk (for example, 3.5 inch hard disk), through an adapter frame. The adapter frame has to be fastened to lateral surfaces of the small size hard disk by screws at first, and then further fixed to the hard disk frame, thus fixing the small size hard disk.
This hard disk fixing manner requires use of a tool to drive screws in order to fix the adapter frame to the hard disk and fix the adapter frame to the frame, and as the process involves a large amount of screw fastening operations, the hard disk, floppy drive or optical disk drive is not easily detached or mounted. Especially for occasions requiring hot plugging of hard disks, such as in a server host, the above design is not suitable for hot plugging.
In view of the above problem, a bracket using a draw structure instead of the conventional adapter frame is provided in the prior art, for example, US Patent Publication No. 2011/0073734 provides an electronic device bracket, which can be combined quickly with lateral surfaces of an electronic device, and in addition fix the electronic device into the hard disk frame.
As described above, hard disks include specifications of 1.8 inches, 2.5 inches, 3.5 inches and 5.25 inches. A hard disk frame of a desktop computer or a server host generally has a specification capable of accommodating 3.5 inch hard disks, but applicable hard disks also include 2.5 inch hard disks in fact. A space for accommodating a 3.5 inch hard disk is sufficient for placing two 2.5 inch hard disks. However, as the design of the adapter frame is a fixing mechanism matching 3.5 inch hard disks, the space eventually can only accommodate one 2.5 inch hard disk. In other words, although the 2.5 inch hard disk has a smaller volume than the 3.5 inch hard disk, one 3.5 inch hard disk only can be replaced with one 2.5 inch hard disk, so that the number of hard disks cannot be increased by replacing small size hard disks.